everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartrina Hund
Cartrina Hund is a 2015 introduced character. She is the next dog in the fable The Dog and the Sparrow. Cartrina is a Rebel because she would die at the very start of her story and Cartrina wants to do other things with her life. Cartrina is a very artistic pperson, drawing on her own emotions, or the emotions of others, to make a masterpiece. Her favourite medium of art is painting and modeling clay. Character Personality It is hard to describe Cartrinas personality as even she doesnt know what it is. This is because, like dogs, Cartrina picks up on other people's emotions and this affects her personality. If Cartrina is in a hostile atmosphere, she will be mean and distant, if she is at a party, she will be happy and outgoing, etc. To understand these ever changing personalities Cartrina turned to art and she paints or sculpts the emotions that she is feeling at the time. Art helps her to empty her mind and it is the only time that people see the real her. The real Cartrina is a very kind person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Her brain is always wondering if there is anything she could do to make other people's lives better as she has experience of having a bad day. She donates any money she gets to the Fairytale Retirement Home which looks after old fairytales and in her spare time she goes and spends a few minutes talking to the fairytales there. By this stage she knows everyone's name, birthday, story, pet's name and which room they are staying in. One thing that doesn't change about Cartrina is her loyalty. She would go to the end of the world for her friends and family. If anyone she is close to asks her to do something for them, even if she has a bad personality at that moment in time, she will most certainly do it. No favour is too big or too small for Cartrina and she has never once retold a secrete that she was told not to tell anybody else. She will protect her friends to the very end with all her might. But another thing that doesn't change about Cartrina is her temper. She has a short fuse and the littlest thing can set her of on a mad rage. It will only last for a short time, depending on how much Cartrina cares about the topic but she really froths at the mouth. Her close friends bearly pay attention to her rages now but for people who have only recently met her it is quite a shock. Apperance Cartrina is below average height and she is very skinny. Her hair is a dark caramel colour and curly and she normally keeps it in two pigtails over her shoulders which look like dog ears. Her eyes are brown with yellow specks scattered throughout. She has a black dog nose and a tail the same colour as her hair. Fable - The Dog and the Sparrow How it goes TBA How Cartrina fits into it TBA Relationships Family Cartrinna is the oldest pup of a litter of five and she is very protective over her younger three brothers and sister. Friends Cartrina has a great friendship with the next would be sparrow in her story, Petronia Vindice. Petro, as Cart calls her, is very supportive of Cartrina. In their story the sparrow helps the dog and, even though they are both Rebels, Petronia does help Cartrina when she is going through an identity problem. Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits Class-ic schedule TBA Gallery TBA Quotes Quotes TBA Trivia * Cartrina is a pun on the name Katrina but with cart as the dog died when it was run over by a cart * Hund is the German word for dog Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rebels Category:Work in progress Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:The Dog and the Sparrow